The Legendary Pokemon People
by Demonic girl111
Summary: What happens when our friends Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, and Iris become legendary Pokémon? In their mission to turn back into humans they meet Black, White, Serena, Calem, and new Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu are their to help too, you don't leave a friend behind!


**CHAPTER 1: MYSTERIOUS EGGS**

_**8 YEARS EALIER IN KANTO**_

"It's so borinhg without Ash or Brock here to keep me company!" Misty said. She was in her room beack in Cerulean city, running it while her sisters were on their ninth cruise this year! She was lying on her bed when she looked at the time, 8:56 A.M.. She sat up and stretched her limbs."I geuss I better go open the gym." she said and walked downstairs. She saw that her newly evolved Golduck beat her to it.

"This was left outside the door." he said and handed her a pokemon egg. Ever since Misty came in contact with pokemon when she was little she has been able to understand pokemon, like many other people in the world. She took off the note that was attatched to the egg. It said,

_Dear holder of the pokemon egg,_

_ As I am very ill I would not live to see or know the pokemon that may hatch from this egg. I now give it to you to care for, I do not know when it may hatch so be ready. I just hope it would be a pokemon you do not dislike. With all your love and care please take this egg as your own._

The thirteen year old set the egg on the kitchen table and examined it. Just then her Togetic flew into the kitchen sleepily."Morning" he said with a yawn.

" Togetic do you have any idea on what pokemon this might be when it hatches?" Misty asked. Togetic took a good long look at the egg but shook his head no."Oh well, I guess it could be fun to watch another egg." Misty stated with a smile. Se picked up the egg and brought it upstairs to her room.

_**2 YEARS LATER IN HOENN**_

May was visiting her mom back in Littleroot town. Ever since she, Ash, and Brock went their seperate ways she started to run her dads gym, he gave it to her as a way to train against strong oppenents. During that time Max got his very first pokemon, it was a seedot.

"I'm home!" May called as she opened the door to her house. Her mother was on the couch reading a magazine.

"Welcome home sweety!" her mother said. She set the magizine down and stood up.

"Hey mom! Anything happen while I was away?" May asked. Her mother walked up to her and handed her a pokemon egg.

"Well this came for you with this note." her mother explained.{_it's the exact same thing as Misty's if you're wondering}_

"Strange, oh well. I'll take it back to the gym." May stated and started to walk out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Wait you just got here! Why dont you battle Max and his Seedot Willow? He's been bugging you to battle him for a while now hasn't he?" her mother suggested.

May gave a small grin "Why not. I can't wait to see his face when I beat him." she replied and handed the egg beck to her mother before the fifteen year old headed outside to look for Max and Willow.

_**THAT SAME DAY IN KANTO**_

Brock was almost back in Pewter City when a woman stepped in his way. She wore dirty clothing aand started to whisper something that Brock couldn't hear.

"May I help you miss?" he asked. What creeped him out more than the woman was that he wasn't going crazy for her.

She said nothing as she gave him something that was wrapped in a sweatshirt and whispered" Please take care of this egg, for my friend had died and wanted a man to have it." then she ran into the forest out of sight.

"That woman was creepy but when someone needs an egg taken care of I'm on the job." Brock said with a smile and the seventeen year old continued to Pewter City.

_**2 YEARS LATER IN SINNOH**_

"Isn't strange Prinplup? That Brock had that Pokemon egg for four years and it still hasn't hatched? I mean I told him it probably didn't make it but he said he could hear a heart beating inside if it!" Dawn asked her Prinplup that evolved durring her last competion.

"It really is, maybe there is something wrong with it? Or it could me a special egg."Prinplup suggested. When Dawn first got Piplup she got the ability to speak and understand pokemon.

"No I doubt that's the reason, but the way he desribed that girl was pretty interesting."Dawn stated.

"More like creepy." Prinplup responded with a shiver. they were enjoying the nice, fresh air in the backyard when a mysterious little bird flew down to them holding a package.

"Are you Dawn Blue?"it asked.{i don't know their last names} the bird had a long beak, a red head, and a little black body.

"Yes"Dawn replied.

"This package is for you." the bird stated.

"Who's it from?" Dawn asked but the bird had already flew away.

"Well open it already!" Prinplup insisted. Dawn opened the box and took out a pokemon egg.

"I wonder if this egg will take long to hatch like Brock's is." he wondered aloud.

Dawn just shrugged"Let's go show this to mom!" Dawn said and stood up. The seventeen year old dashed into the house with her Prinplup following close behind.

_**2 YEARS LATER IN UNOVA**_

Ever since Iris became a Dagon Master her life was amazing! She met new strong trainers and when they faced her in battle they would lose against her strong dragon types. Axew had fully evolved and was now a Haxorus and the strongest of her dragon types. She even beat Drayden and was now the Gym leader of his dragon type gym. Right now she and Haxorus were eating apples on an extremely tall tree when Haxorus noticed something in a high branch above them.

"Hey Iris. Isn't that a pokemon egg?"he asked. Since Iris was born in The Village Of Dragons she is able to understand dragon types and only dragon types. Iris looked up and gasped,the egg was falling! She quickly jumped,caught the egg, and landed on the ground.

"Poor thing it's parents must have abandoned it or someting because there isn't another pokemon around for miles!" Iris stated.

Why don't you just keep it Iris?" Haxorus asked and jumped down next to her. Iris gave a warm hearted smile.

"Yeah! I"ll keep it and take care of it! Let's keep going Haxorus!"she said and the nineteen year old and her haxorus continued down the dirt road.

_**1,000 years ago on the same day**_

Black and White weren't your everyday children, matter a fact they weren't children at all! They were born in the forest and their mother died giving birth to the twins. Their wails were heard from a cave not to far away, the pokemon that lived in the cave was none other than the legendary pokemon Virizian. Verizian then ran toward the sound of the crying, when she came upon the young infants she pitied them and licked their cheeks to calm them down. she called her children to help her take them to the cave and when they were safely in the cave she told her children to tell the legendaries to come to the cave. Before the children knew it they found themselves surrounded by the legendary pokemon of Unova. The pokemon started roaring on who should take care of the infants, causing the two babies to cry. Meloetta noticed this and started to sing and the song calmed the pokemon and infants down. Melloetta floated down to the babies and touched both of their heads.

"Now these children will have the power to understand pokemon."Meloetta stated, her voice was kind and gentle. She floated into the air and put her hands on her hips"Alright than now that I have your attention I have a plan that allows all of us to care for the human children."Meloetta stated. While they discussed each day on who get the newborns, the newborns were playing with the other baby legendaries that hatched from their eggs a few days ago.

"Those humans were lucky they were born when all pokemon eggs hatch." Kyurem said"But wait! Humans have a short lifespan compared to legendaries! For some reason I don't think that's fair to them!"Keldeo stated and pointed his hoove at the infants.

"This may be Unova but we could have a chat with the legendaries of the other regions."Landorus stated.

"What should we call the cuties?!"Victini asked in his usual happy self. They started to call out really lame names but two stood out.

"BLACK AND WHITE!"two pokemon said from the back. when they all looked behind themselves there stood Reshiram and Zekrom!

"I love it!" Meloetta and Victini squeeled at the same time.

_**1,000 YEARS LATER THE NEXT DAY**_

Black and White will always remember that day no matter how old they were! It was early morning when the sun shined on White's face causing her to wake up. They were sleeping outside on a tall rock. White stretched herself out and shook Black awake. Then one of their legendary fathers appeared behind them.

"Good morning Terrakian." White yawned sleepily.

"Morning White, morning Black." Terrakian relied.

Black rubbed his eyes of sleep and yawned out"Morning."

"I talked with your mothers and fathers and we have agreed to let you go on a pokemon journey."Terrakian said with a smile and White and Black were instintly up on their feet.

"Really?"White squeeled in joy.  
Yes, really." he replied.

"But we don't have any pokemon!"Black stated.

"No worries. In the clearing not far from here is where you can choose the three pokemon that will go with you."Terrakian said and in a flash the were both gone. White's team had a all female group, Pidove, Deino, and a Zorua. Black's team had a all male group, Archen, solosis, and a Sandile. Before they left they said their good-byes.

"Don't leave the region!"Cobalion shouted

"We wouldn't do that without your permission!"White yelled back and they were off. But as soon as their family was out if sight they found two pokemon eggs on the forest floor.

"Do you guys think this might be a trap?"Black asked and White picked up the eggs.

"Probably."she said and handed him an egg. He shrugged and they continued walking.

_**2 YEARS LATER **__{I'm going to have all the people talking so try to keep up}_

"It's been eight years since I got this dumb egg!"twenty-one year old Misty shouted.

"When will it hatch? I don't think any breeder techniques would make it hatch anytime soon!"twenty-two year old Brock shouted.

"What am I doing wrong? I've tried everything I've learned from Brock!"twenty-one year old May shouted.

"What am I going to do Empoleon? It just won't hatch!"twenty-one year old Dawn shouted.

"COME ON AND HATCH ALREADY! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!"twenty-one year old Iris screamed at her egg.

"In all our years of seeing pokemon hatch,"Black started"They have never taken this long!"White finished.

Everyone that just spoke was outside at night. Misty and Brock were sitting on hills in different parts of Kanto, May was sitting by the lake near her home, Dawn was in her backyard with Empoleon, Iris was in Pinwheel forest, and Black and White were resting inthe grass near victory road. Then a shooting star went by.

"Wow!" they all said in usion. They closed their eyes and made the exact same wish"I wish, that my pokemon egg would hatch into my most extemely favorite pokemon."

Then teir eggs started to glow, it was dim at first but it started to glow brighter and brighter that it became blinding. They all gasped as the light circled around them and then when the light faded away they fell unconscious.


End file.
